Elgo
Elgo is a character in Final Fantasy Dimensions. At first he appears as a mysterious figure who briefly accompanies the Warriors of Light. Appearance and Personality When the party first encounters him, Elgo has the iconic feathered red hat, long white hair, long red cape and leather boots of a Red Mage. As the Emperor, Elgo normally wears heavy-plated armor to conceal himself with only those most loyal knowing his true face. Being the ruler of Avalon, Elgo is arrogant and manipulative due to his ability to foresee any event. During the incident where the Crystal shatters the world into two, a half of Elgo's personality - his self-doubt and conscience - manifests as The Mask which Elgo consider to be the embodiment of his discarded flaws holding him back from his goal. He has little sympathy if any at all for the lives lost due to his cruel ambitions and even tries to convince the Warriors to give him the Crystal to herald them "heroes of the new age", which further shows how powerhungry he is. Story Desiring to cheat death, Elgo sought the Crystals to become a living god. The Crystals, however, sensed his intentions and cause strange events to occur. On his way to the Crystal Temple in Lux, Elgo is attacked by a monster in the Northern Cave prior to being saved by Sol's group as they were ordered to check up on their country's crystal. Creating the cover that he on his way to the Crystal Temple because he sensed a "disturbance", Elgo accompanies Sol's group to the temple. Once at the chamber of the crystal, Elgo's presence invokes the Watchbeast which attempts to destroy him and Sol's group to defend the Crystal. However, upon being overpowered, the spirit resolves to destroy the Crystal rather than have it fall into Elgo's hands. Though the monster was defeated by the arriving group of Nacht, Sarah, and the twins Alba and Dusk, the Crystal shattered as the remaining Crystals divided the world in two to hinder Elgo from going after them all. However, Elgo also separated with the half containing what good remained in him becoming The Mask ending up with the Warriors of Darkness in the World of Darkness and following them. When Sol, Aigis, Dusk, and Sarah come to, Elgo tells them they were chosen by the Crystal to become the legendary "Warriors of Light", and decides to join them on their journey. After taking over a warship, Baugauven, one of the Avalonian Empire's generals, appears and overwhelms the Warriors of Light with his Heatwave. When Baugauven unleashes his Final Backdraft to finish them off, Elgo sacrifices himself to take the deathblow meant for the others. After Baugauven falls back when the warship is suddenly attacked by dragons, Elgo tells the party he was sent to serve the Warriors of Light. He handles the airship's steering wheel to crash it somewhere the damage cannot do harm while the Warriors of Light escape. However while his other self died with the request to the Warriors of Darkness to stop him, Elgo returned to Avalon and resumed his position as Emperor. Later, when the Warriors of Light and the Warriors of Darkness join forces to stop the Avalon, they are shocked to find Elgo sitting on the emperor's throne. Elgo then reveals himself to be Avalon's Emperor, and The Masks's other half. Elgo further reveals that it was his plan, from the beginning, to obtain the crystals. Some time before the events of the game, he had made a prophecy that the crystals would split apart when he approached them, so he guided the Warriors of Light to seek out the crystals and bring them to him. When the two groups refuse to give him the Crystals, Elgo attempts to kill the warriors and take the crystals from them. During the battle Elgo loses control of Nil, and is pulled into the vortex he creates. The power of Nil mutates him into the hideous Chaos Elgo, and he is then fought and killed by the warriors of Light and Darkness. Battle |style="width:50%;vertical-align:top"| Stat Growth |} Abilities As a guest character, Elgo represents the Red Mage. He can use White and Black Magic spells as a guest character. By the time of the game he's available Elgo is arguably the most useful character due to his knowledge of Ra-tier spells in both magic schools, which are only obtained after he leaves the party. Boss Gallery Etymology "Elgo" is a male name of French origin.http://www.babynology.com/meaning-elgo-m22.html Trivia *Elgo's character alludes to three antagonists of the Final Fantasy series: Emperor Mateus from Final Fantasy II, Exdeath from Final Fantasy V, and Julius from Final Fantasy Adventure. References Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Characters Category:Villains Category:Red Mages Category:Guest Characters